


since we're alone

by paolarouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bad English, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paolarouge/pseuds/paolarouge
Summary: Basically, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima has a talk on their way home about insecurities and stress about their future matches but it leads to something more that they both weren’t expecting.





	since we're alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeow/gifts).

> listen to since we're alone by niall horan!

It's the little things that mattered the most for Tadashi. Like when Kei buys him coffee every time they study together or when he walks him home after school and they have a simple conversation about how's their day going. 

It's a warm night, thankfully. They're walking back home after a tough practice, both of their legs are sore from training. Their match with Seijoh is soon and Yamaguchi can't help but feel nervous about it. 

He doesn't talk like he usually does. Tadashi may be looking shy and quiet to most of the people but he has always been the better one to start a conversation or even to continue one. He is playing with his hands, his gaze is focused on that direction and it's unusual for him to stay this quiet. Tsukishima knows him too well that something is bothering him.

So he asks, "Are you okay?" stopping in the middle of the park and not moving until he gets an answer.

Yamaguchi's lips parted like he wants to say something but the knot inside his throat stops him. _I'm useless._ Tears start running from his cheeks. _I can't do anything right._ He turns his head, trying to hide the tears and wiping them with his sleeves. ''Yes, I'm sorry.''

Tsukishima's heart shatters. He hates seeing Yamaguchi like this. He is an amazing person and Kei wishes he knew that too. He is such a good friend to him, he never leaves his side no matter what, always ready to help him and support him and _that_, Kei is so grateful for. He wants to tell the whole world how nice and kind he is, how he can put a smile on anyone without even trying. But there is something that scares him; saying all of this out loud, expressing his feelings. He's not used to being this close to someone; sharing a huge part of his life and showing that he cares, a lot. It's hard and he doesn't know why he is like this. But he wants to try, for Tadashi, for his best friend, for his silly crush.

"Tadashi, please don't lie to me." He lifts his chin, making Tadashi look at him in the eyes. His eyes are a bit red from squeezing them shut. ''Look, I'm not good with words but you know you can talk to me, right?'' Kei wraps his arms around his waist. His hand is reaching up to play with the soft green locks. ''I'll always be here for you and I'll try to do my best to make you feel better.'' Yamaguchi hugs him back, so tightly and his head resting on Tsukki's chest, it makes him nervous that Tadashi could hear how fast his heart is beating.

''I know, thank you,'' A sob escapes from his mouth. ''I guess I'm just really nervous about the match. I can't do anything well and I'm scared to disappoint everyone-''

''Stop.'' Kei cuts him off leaving a confused Yamaguchi that's looking him with sad puppy eyes. ''Nothing you said is true, I can't let you talk about yourself like that.'' His voice is calm and gentle like he is afraid to break him. ''You are so talented and you're working so hard! I know you're going to do great and whatever you do, you're not gonna disappoint anyone.'' He stops for a second, not sure if he should continue but Tadashi's eyes are filled with tears and he just wants to make him feel better, that he is so much more than what he thinks he is and how much everyone actually appreciates him.

''I wish you could see yourself as I do. I like you, Tadashi. I like you _a lot_. You're kind, smart and you never fail to make me feel better, you always motivate me and make me want to do better.'' He feels weird with the huge urge to cry, but in a good way. Like his heart is gonna explode from his love. _How did this even happen? When did he start feeling this way about Yamaguchi?_ It's like listening to a song that makes you want to dance and scream the words out loud but also sit and cry about it for a whole 3 minutes. ''And I love your eyes. I love how they're always shining and It's the most beautiful shade of green and I-'' His words are cut off by a pair of lips on his' and it feels like his stomach and heart just switched places.

Without wasting any time, he kisses him back. His trembling hands involuntarily moving to grasp his face. It's a little awkward at first but they manage to find the right angle. It's both of their first kisses after all but it feels familiar. It's like they've done this before, maybe in another reality or another universe because they always end up together, no matter what. At least that's what Tsukishima wants to think, cause life without Tadashi Yamaguchi would be so scary.

Tadashi tastes like strawberries, just like how Kei imagined it would be. His lips are so soft and sweet, he never wants to let him go. They had to stop for breathing at one point, their foreheads are touching and Tadashi's eyes are still closed. ''I love you too, Kei,'' he mutters, his face is a light shade of pink.

''Do you want to come over? My mom left for the week.''

''Yeah I'd love that,'' Tsukki answers, trying hard to keep a straight face. He feels happy and giggly like he has never felt before. They continue walking home together. He doesn't know how to act nor what to say. The only thing he knows, right at this moment is that he just wants to hold Tadashi's hand that keeps brushing to him. So he does, and it may be the second-best decision he ever made today cause Yamaguchi just granted him with the most beautiful smile (the first one was confessing that leads to them to kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> me projecting my feelings and insecurities to the characters? more likely than you think
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
